Heart Rate0822
by Sitri Shiroku
Summary: Mi palpitante corazón lo único que quiere es protegerte, porque solo tú le das sentido a mi vida, mi vida… Si es que existiese una razón por la que nosotros dos nos conocimos. No sé si fue el destino el que nos unió, pero me da igual somos muy felices juntos. Song-fic.


**Hola!, bueno esto es un Song-fic, inspirado en la canción de Heart Rate#0822 de Hatsune Miku, así que si la quieren escuchar mientras lo leen mejor aun c:, bueno sin más, disfruten la lectura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Kazunari Takao, o bueno hasta hoy ese será mi nombre, en unos minutos pasare a ser Kazunari Midorima, el fiel esposo de Shintaro Midorima, el hombre de mi vida.

**En el momento en el que mi corazón se detenga sin razón, estoy seguro de que he disfrutado contigo este mundo.**

Llevo años a tu lado, y te amo más que a nada mi vida, se que a veces pelamos y gritamos, puedo llegar a ser irresponsable y berrinchudo, y tu puedes ser cabezota y tsundare, pero sé que así me amas, y así te amo.

**Y lo que voy dejando atrás, se que al final no importara. Sé que estando junto a ti puedo sonreír y ser feliz.**

Recuerdo la primera vez que me sonreíste con total sinceridad, desde ese día me propuse hacerte sonreír hasta que te dolieran las mejillas, estando junto a ti soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

**Mi palpitante corazón lo único que quiere es protegerte, porque solo tú le das sentido a mi vida, mi vida…**

Miro a mi alrededor volteo a ver a todos nuestros amigos, ellos están felices, tu estas feliz y yo estoy feliz, porque tu felicidad también es la mía.

**Una tras otra intentó contar las lágrimas que caen de tus ojos, para así nuevamente conocerte.**

Empiezo a caminar hasta la mesa blanca en donde firmaremos nuestra unión, me sorprende verte soltar una, dos, tres lagrimas, me sonríes, te importa muy poco que haiga gente a tu alrededor, solo me miras a mí, a nadie más que a mí y eso me hace sonreír y regalarte mis propias lagrimas.

**Mi pulso errante transmite pensamientos, mientras que en mi mente se repiten sonidos.**

Lamentablemente no escucho las palabras del juez, no tengo cabeza para nadie más que tú y tus bellos ojos verdes, esos ojos que me cautivaron desde el momento en el que te conocí, en aquel entonces eran fríos como el mismo hielo, ¡pero mírate ahora! Tienes ojos de perrito feliz.

**Hagamos la promesa de estar juntos para siempre, y así saber que a tu lado yo estaré.**

-Kazunari, Kazunari- me llamas no te escucho estoy en una nube rosa,

-A perdón qué?- dios me muero de la vergüenza no estoy en mis cinco sentidos todos me miran interrogantes, ¿Por qué todos me miran?

-El juez acaba de preguntarte si me aceptas como esposo- unes tus manos con las mías, ¡a con que era eso!

-Es una ofensa preguntar- sonrió como una colegiala enamorada.

-Acepto- todos aplauden y sonríen y tú tomas mi rostro entre tus manos.

**Tu sabes que mi corazón en un minuto puede latir setenta veces, y gritar ¡estoy vivo y feliz!**

**Pero si a tu lado yo estoy mi corazón se acelera, y puede latir 110 veces y seguir gritando ¡te amo tanto!**

Te acercas a mí, vaya pensé que con lo tímido que eras no querrías besarme enfrente de todos, me empiezo a sonrojar y mi corazón parece loco no puede parar, y yo pensé que tú eras el tímido aquí.

**Mi palpitante corazón lo único que quiere es protegerte, porque solo tú le das sentido a mi vida, mi vida…**

La ceremonia a terminado y ahora somos oficialmente esposos, cabe decir que no he parado de sonreír como estúpido?

**Si tan solo una vez más, una vez más, mi corazón repitiera una vez más. Sé que así podría conocerte aun más.**

Han pasado años mi vida, y cada día me enamoro mas de ti, de tus expresiones, de tus sonrisas de tus besos, de tus caricias, de ti, simplemente me enamoro de ti como la primera vez.

**Si es que existiese una razón por la que nosotros dos nos conocimos. No sé si fue el destino el que nos unió, pero me da igual somos muy felices juntos.**

-Shin-chan, podrías llevar a la niña a la escuela se le hace tarde- no me escuchas estas más interesado en jugar con Hana, nuestra pequeña niña.

-No, hoy no irá- me volteas a ver, ¡oye aquí el irresponsable soy yo! Se supone que tú tienes que ser el estricto.

-Como que no ira cegatón, tiene clases debe ir- par de traidores se unen contra mí.

-El destino predijo un mal día para su signo, así que prefiero que se quede en casa, para evitar accidentes-

-Mami, el destino siempre tiene la razón así que no hay que retarlo-

Tengo a un par de locos como familia.

**Hasta que tú y yo nos separemos, ¿Cuántas veces lo diré? ¿Cuántos "te amo" expresare?**

-Te amo- jadeo, siempre lo hago cuando estas sobre mí, te he entregado todo de mi, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón.

-Te amo tanto- enredo mis piernas en tus caderas sé que estoy próximo a tocar las estrellas, y tu igual, hagámoslo juntos mi vida.

**Estoy agradecido de que hayas estado junto a mí, gracias por estar conmigo…**

**Mi pulso errante transmite pensamientos, mientras que en mi mente se repiten sonidos.**

**Hagamos la promesa de amarnos por siempre, hasta que nuestros corazones deban dejar de latir…**

Perdón Shin, se que prometí quedarme contigo siempre, pero uno de los dos tiene que ceder no?.

Miro a mi alrededor estoy en un cuarto de hospital, estoy a punto de irme y lo se, estoy agradecido de que estés a mi lado en mis últimos minutos tomando mi mano, nuestra niña ya hecha toda una mujer está afuera alcanzo a escuchar sus sollozos.

Acaricio tus cabellos ahora grises por el paso del tiempo, quiero utilizar mis últimas fuerzas una vez más para decírtelo con una sonrisa. Esta será la última vez pero no llores mi vida nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Te amo, gracias por estar conmigo-…

.

.

.

**Ay dios estoy llorando, bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron este pequeño Song-fic, y les recomiendo escuchar la canción es muy hermosa c: nos seguimos leyendo! Un beso enorme, me despido por ahora.**

**~Shiroku…**


End file.
